First Time
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Danny y Kitty tienen una experiencia inolvidable. Songfic con la canción de Bruno Mars: Our First Time. Primer intento de Lemon.


**Disclaimer: Esta caricatura no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Tampoco está canción de Bruno Mars llamada Our First Time (Siendo esa una de mis canciones favoritas ^_^ y mi primer song-fic).**

 **N/A: En este fic ya son novios y mi primer intento de Lemon. (Así que no me juzguen por tener 13) Prometo que pronto actualizare mi historia "Dos hermanas excluidas" (Pensé cambiarle el nombre, pero al final decidí dejarle ese nombre porque me parecía muy bonito y porque ^_^)**

 **También les quiero dedicar a todos mis lectores un feliz día de san Valentín.**

En una noche lluviosa de Amity Park, se encontraba el joven Daniel Fenton o Danny Phantom de 14 años durmiendo solo sin importar que los rayos o las gotas de lluvia cayeran. Se encontraba solo debido a que sus padres se habían ido a una convención de fantasmas fuera de la ciudad y su hermana Jazz se encontraba estudiando hasta tarde en una biblioteca en sus sueños de volverse en una psicóloga algún día.

Pero...

Retomando el fic...

Mientras Danny se encontraba durmiendo, no noto que a su lado había una misteriosa silueta de alguien y que a su cara en sus cachetes unos labios llenos de labial morado se le acercaban como si alguien quisiera darle un beso.

(Canción: Our first time de Bruno Mars).

 _"Don't it feel good babe? (4x)"_

Y lo hizo.

Danny reacciono como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla, pero de repente la silueta apareció y le dio otro beso en su mejilla rápidamente por detrás. Danny se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero no vio nada y de nuevo la silueta se le apareció por detrás volteándose.

 _"Cause it's so a brand new babe (4x)"_

Aunque luego...

-Ohhhhhh... Ya veo jejeje. ¬3¬ - Dijo Danny con una mirada algo picara.

Entonces se revelo que esa silueta era Kitty.

Su novia peliverde de ropa roja.

Y entonces Danny se dio la vuelta en donde los dos se vieron cara a cara y el beso a ella.

 _"And then here we are (Here we are)_  
 _In this big old empty room"_

-Hola amor pensé que no vendrías. - dijo el chico a su novia peliverde.

 _"Staring at each other"_

-Bueno no me tarde mucho. - le respondió su novia de ropa roja.

 _"Who's gonna make the first move"_

Los dos se siguieron besándose los labios.

 _"Been doing our thing for a minute."_

Hasta que Kitty sintió algo que se le acerco a su bulto en su falda roja, como si fuese una brisa de aire que la levantase exponiendo sus pantaletas, hasta que descubrió que el "amiguito" de Danny se encontraba "feliz".

 _"And now both hearts are in it_

-Danny...- dijo la ex de Johnny 13 un poco sonrojada.-…Estas muy duro.

 _"The only place to go..._

 _Is all the way"_

-Ups perdón- dijo Danny con la cara toda roja.

\- ¿Puedo hacer los honores?

-Si claro

 _"Oh babe,_

 _Is that alright ? (x2)_

 _You don't need to be nervous."_

 _" 'Cause i..._

 _Got_

 _You_

 _All_

 _Night"_

 _"Don't you worry about a thing_

 _No no no no"_

Los dos continuaban besándose mientras los dos podían sentir el calor y las texturas de sus cuerpos. Danny sentía como la piel de su novia de labial morado era tan lisa, suave y delicada. Mientras Kitty imaginaba el cuerpo de Danny como uno de un atleta bien formado y torneado y comenzaba a deleitarse.

 _"Just go with it (x3)_

 _And i will go real._

 _Slow with it (x2)_

 _It's our first time"_

Luego de sus besos y acaricias los dos comenzaron a desprenderse de sus prendas que los cubrían.

 _"Clothes aren't required_

 _For what we got planned_

 _Oh girl you are my desire"_

Danny le saco de una manera muy tierna a Kitty su ropa roja y sus calzas y botas revelando un hermoso conjunto de ropa de encaje negro. Aun que este le saco de su sostén y pantaletas negras revelando su vagina cubierta por una región publica de color verde y sus senos que eran provocativamente sexys y redondos sin importar lo verdes que fueran. Junto con su trasero que era uno muy bueno y grande.

Kitty rompió de una manera muy tierna la camisa de su novio revelando su torso desnudo junto con sus pantalones y su bóxer blanco revelando su pene erecto y que desde ese genital salía un líquido viscoso blanco mejor conocido como "semen" o "esperma" causándole a ella que se pusiese "caliente", Cerrando sus ojos y dándole a Danny algo que nadie nunca le daría.

Una felación.

-Es hora. - dijo acercando al genital de su amado Danny practicando con el sexo oral mientras ponía sus manos adentro de sus pantaletas. Se estaba masturbándose mientras le practicaba sexo oral.

 _"Your wish is my command"_

 _"Treat you like a princess"_

 _"Oh girl you're so delicious"_

 _"Like an ice cream_

 _On a sunny day"_

 _"I'm gonna eat you before you melt away..._

-Ah... Kitty. - gimió Danny mientras probaba el cielo y no podía evitar sentir la chupada de sus genitales por parte de su novia como si fuese un helado en un jarrón llegando al climax para luego que Kitty tocase su escroto provocándole sensaciones extras que nunca lo sintiera aun que sin embargo Danny sintió ganas de soltar algo, o más bien dicho eyacular.

-Kitten... Creo que yo... Yo...

-Lo sé solo libéralo.

En ese momento Danny libero todo su esperma corriendo en la boca de su amada, tragándoselo y limpiándose la boca.

-Sabes como a helados.

-Esperaba que me dijeras eso así que te voy a preguntar: ¿Ahora qué sigue?

-Pues... Esto.

Se apoyo sobre la cama provocativamente abriendo sus piernas sabiendo que quería. Danny accedió a tocarle su clítoris con la mayor delicadeza posible manipulando su sexualidad.

-Ya me preparaste quiero que me lo hagas.

\- ¿Segura?

-Seguro.

Danny obedeció la orden de la chica motociclista e introdujo su pito en ella ligeramente como si fuese un ladrón que roba una casa y no quieren que lo descubran hasta que llego a una barrera rompiéndola llevándose consigo la virginidad de Kitty, soltando una lagrimita de dolor.

\- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado

-No te preocupes está bien. Al principio duele, pero no importa. - dio Kitty a conocer a su amado que no le dolía tanto como una patada por el culo y que jamás había sentido esas sensaciones con Johnny. ¿¡Pero a quien le importaba Johnny?! Después de no tomarla en cuenta se merecía tener otra novia. Una a la cual si le importase. Para luego continuar con su acto sexual y comenzando a hacerlo desenfrenadamente.

\- ¡ **DAAANNNNNNYYYYYY! ¡SIGUEE ASIII! ¡MAS! ¡QUIERO MAAAS!**

Danny comenzó a explorarle sus senos dándole más y más sensaciones hasta llegar al orgasmo mientras los dos estaban la pose de "perrito".

\- ¡ **VAMOS DANNY! ¡SIGUE ASI! ¡SATISFACEME! ¡SATISFACEME COMO NUNCA!**

Danny siguió obedeciendo la orden de su novia verde mientras sentían como sus genitales friccionaban o más bien dicho "chocaban" y alcanzaban el clímax y sintieron como si algo explotase en su interior.

Era por el éxtasis y el placer.

Danny eyaculo en el interior de su novia.

Ella pudo sentir todo el chorro del esperma de su amado novio en su cérvix y Danny la volvió a besar durando ese beso solo unos 31 segundos.

Aunque ya el sol estaba por salir y quizás Jazz volvería.

-Tengo que irme mi amado.

-Nos veremos pronto.

Ella se fue sin antes darle un beso en su mejilla y Danny se volvió a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado pensando que esa experiencia que tuvo con Kitty sin condón valió la pena.

Después de todo era su primera vez.

 **FIN**

 **Ahora le responderé a:**

 **(Antes lo pondré en inglés y luego en español)**

 ***Richard1081 (De "La princesa y su príncipe"): Well i already updated the story so... It is just two chapters and that's all.**

 **(En español): Ya he subido la historia así que... Solo serán dos capítulos y eso es todo**


End file.
